superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Pavlov's Mice/Chicken Boo-Ryshnikov/Nothing But the Tooth Credits (1993)
"Pavlov's Mice" Story by John P. McCann Tom Ruegger Sherri Stoner Written by John P. McCann Directed by Michael Gerard "Chicken Boo-Ryshnikov" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Greg Reyna "Nothing But the Tooth" Written by Deanna Oliver Paul Rugg Directed by Greg Reyna Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Barry Dennen as Czar John Glover] as Raspotin Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh Orchestration Julie Bernstein Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Ed Baker Joey Banaszkiewicz Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Ken Harsha Debra Pugh Ryan Roberts Byron Vaughns B.G. Key Design Anthony Christoff Frank Frezzo Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Marty Strudler Sheet Timing Richard Collado Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Norm McCabe Model Design Arland Barron Frederick Gardner Lance Falk Cynthia Petrovic Mark Zoeller Slugging Michael Gerard Bill Knoll Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Ed Baker Nick DuBois Jim Fletcher Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson David West Character Layout Chris Aguirre Mark Christiansen Bob Doucette Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Cynthia Petrovic Ryan Roberts Joe Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Michael Lowery Fred Warner Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Gregory Cathcart Tom Maydeck Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Zoo Keeper Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock John Morris Geno DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Betty Vaughns Marcus Williams Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Director: Yuichiro Yano, Keiko Oyamada Akom Productions Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warenr Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment